


Club

by fishfingersandjellybabies



Series: Fifth Floor Window [3]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Noir, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7965586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Three Sentence Fic within the Fifth Floor Window 'verse, in which Tim and Damian celebrate another case closed. </p><p>(Will be added to, if more TSF for this au is written)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Club

Damian nodded to the jazz singer - Miss Barbara - as he walked in the door. Even in the midst of her singling, she smiled and winked at him, nodding towards the opposite wall. Damian followed her prompt, eyes landing on Timothy in their regular corner booth, tapping his finger against his glass of alcohol to the beat of Barbara’s song, face lit up by both the candle on the table and the cigarette burning between his fingers.

He smirked as he weaved between the tables, wider as Timothy glanced up at him when he was halfway across the floor. “Hypocrite,” Damian mumbled, plopping down next to him on the worn leather seat. “I thought you wanted me to quit smoking.”

“You solved the case.” Timothy shrugged, passing the cigarette over. Damian took it gratefully, taking a long drag. “I figured a quick cigarette wouldn’t be too bad of a celebration.”

“No, not too bad.” Damian hummed thoughtfully, slowly blowing the smoke outwards, watching as it curled into the ceiling. He snorted a laugh as he leaned to the side, wrapping his arm around Timothy’s hip. Timothy smiled, leaning into the touch. The words were unneeded, but Damian brushed his nose against the other’s cheek with a suggestive whisper anyway. ”But I could think of a few… _other things_ we could do to celebrate, too.”

Timothy just watched as Miss Barbara finished her song, giving Damian’s knee a silent, but eager, squeeze.


End file.
